


Planet Hulk - A Better Reality

by Dream_Writer_RRL



Category: The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bugs & Insects, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Writer_RRL/pseuds/Dream_Writer_RRL
Summary: 'Never stop making them pay' - These words have been Miek's mantra since he met green two-hands. But what does it mean now that the Red King is dead? What does it mean for him and his people? A one-shot that may become a full-fledged story if it gains enough support.
Relationships: Caiera/Hulk
Kudos: 6





	Planet Hulk - A Better Reality

‘Never stop making them pay’

That phrase went round and round in Miek’s head. It gave him strength; it gave him hope. To see the war to the end with two-hands meant respite and revenge on all those PUNY PINKIES that enslaved his people, killed his father…and his queen. When two-hand called for a battle in the dome he thought that he could finally kill their pink queen and fulfil his desires, but when her daughter took her place he found his heart no longer in the fight. 

He thought he could teach her a lesson, and when he had shown everyone that he had a heart of mercy maybe they would give him a proper fight with the queen. But, on that first blow, Miek knew that he would have to give it his all to win the fight. He had his armoured skin and more arms than any pinky could ask for but Elloe had speed on her side, such speed that he could not match. 

But when the Green Scar King took all their blows and asked for more Miek wanted to cry in shame. Shame for hurting his warbound brother. Shame for breaking the oath. Two-hands commanding that they all become warbound in the colosseum or die by his hand was almost where he lost it. He wanted to claim him another imperial's king, not the bugs. He wanted to claim him an oath breaker for going back on his teachings. But his shame was too much and he was tired.

But now, as he sat in the lower levels of the old imperial house where people were forgetting their promises, forgetting their pain, and forgetting the bug’s impending doom. His people had no queen – they were motherless, and soon would die in the sands they were exiled to. 

“New world for new people, what about Miek’s people?” he said to himself.

*Swoosh*

The sudden sound of a door opening alerted Miek of someone entering the storeroom.

“Tiny bug became king bug, but still is just an angry bug.” Brood buzzed in.

“What you needing from me, Brood?” Miek growled.

“Follow me, I know a place where we will not be disturbed,” she hissed and began flying down the hall. Miek tore himself away from his thoughts and began following her with laboured steps. He knew the thoughts would come back because that phrase still buzzed in his mind.

‘Never stop making them pay.’

……………………………… [5 hours later] In the Science Hall of the Imperial Palace……………………….........  
“So the pinkies get their queen. But Two-hands forgetting. Forgetting us. Forgetting our queen dying…and forgetting himself.” Miek said. “Forgetting what he’s made for. He’s supposed to be angry, smashing, revenging.”

“Maybe it’s time for forgetting.” Brood said reproachfully.

It was he who forgetting his promise, forgetting his teachings, so why should Miek’s people be the only ones to suffer. They all needed to pay for his queen dying…why should Miek’s people be doomed to live unhived and uncared for with no new soft-skins to thrive in the colony.

“No…” Miek murmured.

“Come now…” Brood’s tail trailed around his leg as she led him into a large room in the dark. It seemed as if a flying metal was placed inside the room, with light peering out from one of its doors. “…Here in the dark...here in the warm…my little Miek…let’s forget the pain and deaths...”

She closed the door behind him and Miek felt drawn into her embrace, towards her hard skin over an even harder flesh. His fingers travelled across her body, poking and prodding for a reason for why he was so curious to mix in with a brood. His mandibles extended and he felt himself being wrapped into her strong embrace. Those tentacles, similarly feeling him over his body and around his shell felt like twin anchors steadying him in the whirlwind of anger, and slowly but surely it began to fade away until nothing but a new hope for a better tomorrow remained.

“Yesssss” she hissed. 

He couldn’t agree more.

……………………………………………… [10 hours later] Imperial City Streets ………………………………………………  
It didn’t bode well with him. He’d Chemed with two-hands to show him the message of his enemies, to remind him of what he was forgetting, but it seemed it didn’t phase him at all. He seemed angry for a moment, but it was fleeting and even Miek could see it.

Miek was not troubled by Sakaarson’s fleeting anger, but rather – his own. He’d spent the rest of the night talking with the No-Name Brood overall topics for the future and found her company more than enjoyable. But…if the brood indeed spawned off of other soft-skin’s bodies, what had she been hoping to achieve with him?  
He now knew that she wanted to try becoming a queen herself. When she’d confessed to eating some of their late queen’s remains he’d wanted to end her right there, but as the hour passed in the chase he’d realized that if she could become a queen from taking the same food the old queen took in her growth then she could perhaps become a queen herself. And if it was his seed which fertilized the eggs she lay would it be too much to hope that one of them could hatch a native Sakaar bug?

In his fearful hope, he’d forgotten what he’d done in his anger, and the stupid ramblings of those puny pinkies were not helping him remember.

“…We’re alive, sure. But with the green scar in charge, who knows how long that’ll last.”

“Stupid pinky, you’re not getting it,” he said. “He is the Sakaarson.”

“Come on, Miek. You don’t seriously believe that do you?” the imperial queen’s spawn exclaimed. “You’ve spent as much time with him as I have. He’s as dumb and confused and crazy as any of us. The only difference is that he’s so fratzing strong.”

She exasperatedly threw her hands up and stood up against the rubble to address him.

“Too fratzing strong for us to be safe. Sakaarson? No way. World-breaker? Maybe.”

“Maybe…Maybe one and the same. I thought so too. Maybe saving *kik* needs breaking first. Destroying then building.” Miek said, pointing all around them.  
“And you can just say that like it doesn’t scare the fratz out of you?” she barged towards him. That long fur on her head covering her wild eyes. And you thought he was the crazy one.

“We’re already destroyed. You saw our last queen dying. After these hive-lings, we are no more.” He explained. “You’re already destroyed, too. You rich pinkies losing everything. Your land. Your houses. Your slaves. All blowing away in wind…But maybe that’s just the way. All this passing so the next thing can come.”

“Get ready, you two,” green two-hands called out. “It’s time to deal with the spikes.”

“Coming two-hands,” Miek said. When he was comfortably walking beside the Elloe, a few steps behind Sakaarson, he spoke. “I’m trying to make a place for mine in the new world, you should too queen-spawn.”

…………………………………………………………… [almost 2 hours] Spaceship……………………………………………………  
What a beautiful sight he saw. Those spikes, twinkling like the stars around the ship, gathered around the big spike and merged to turn a shade of Sakaarson green. Those twinkling orbs…twinkling orbs……THE BOMB!

He’d just remembered that the bomb was supposed to go off in 16 hours since he last saw it. The bomb from those humans, the machine from two-hands home planet was in the middle of the city! Ignoring the pinky’s startled gaze, he tore through his seatbelt trying to contact the Sakaarson.

“What are you doing!?” Elloe yelled.

“Sakaarson, he needs to know,” Miek spared her words as he continued punching buttons Caiera voice came through.

“…and give thanks to your king,” he heard her say. “Miek? Everything all right?”

“Bomb!” Miek yelled. “In Sakaarson’s ship! Hurry!”

“Wha-Holku!” She shouted. “There is a bomb in the ship that carried you here. Miek’s telling me it's going to-”

*WHOOOSH*

After the wind torrent ripped through their speakers, static settled in their otherwise silent spacecraft. The pinky was staring at him like he had grown a second head, and he couldn’t care very much if he did. Sakaarson heard his call, it would be all right.

“What do you mean a bomb?!” She shouted. “How did you know there was a bomb in his spacecraft? What did you do?!”

“Warn Sakaarson, and maybe protect his unhatched child, too.”

“What!?” Elloe exclaimed. “This isn’t over, let’s see if we can see what’s going on down there.”

After fiddling with the buttons some more, a screen in front of them buzzed alive and showed images on the ground from one of the drones hovering over the city. Elloe expertly narrowed it towards the ship with a large hole in its husk and a Hulk statue fallen beside it.

Moving the camera towards the jumping object off in the horizon Miek watched in amazement as two-hands jumped on top of a mountain with the bomb. He stayed there for a moment and then took a jump upwards, destroying half the mountain in the process. Sakaarson broke through the clouds in a trail of smoky air and continued going on until Miek could see him from his spacecraft’s window. 

Granted he was still too far to see properly but Miek swore he looked bigger than he’d ever seen him. Sakaarson was a speck in his vision but the explosion that reverberated from his position was all-encompassing. Thankfully he just received shockwaves and a blindingly white light in his direction.

The force of the bomb pushed the spacecraft back into the atmosphere and set it on route for the ground, had Elloe not taken control. Looking out of his window once again, Miek saw the Sakaarson falling in a trail of fire and smoke, even more than the last time he’d taken the short way home. Like a meteor, two-hands fell off into the horizon as Elloe expertly landed the spacecraft on the rubble of the city.

Without a word to her, Miek walked out of the metal craft and joined the gathering hatchlings.

“Hey, Miek stop,” Pinky called behind him. “We’re not done with whatever you did back there.”

“Then be waiting*kirk*When Sakaarson comes back we will be talking,” he called out before leading the gathering hatchlings away. The Sakaarson may come in a few hours, but at least he’ll come to a cleaner city than when he left. Picking up a hammer lying around he delivered the first blow to old world’s building crumbling it into pieces for their new world.  
…  
They continued the cleanup for hours. The puny pinky Elloe continued to send glares his way but Miek promptly ignored her and focused on the task at hand. At least his mind was free of guilty thoughts while he focused on his work.

The sun had fallen on the horizon when he felt her chemming to him. She was close, otherwise, the strength of her chemming wouldn’t have faltered his hand’s work. He closed his eyes to feel for her location before leaving the others to tend to her. She didn’t idly do this and that worried him.

Walking past the broken statue of the murdering emperor Miek climbed up the stairs to a still-standing building with crowds of pinkies and old bugs being happy. Walking past the lobby Miek approached a large pool with a fountain in the middle. He spotted Brood atop the first disk of the fountain swatting little pinkies as they tried climbing towards her, sending them falling into the water.

“You wanting something?” he said.

Brood looked over to him and bared her teeth in acknowledgement before flying towards him. She wrapped a tendril around his lower arm and dragged him into a different room where a poker match between a pinky and one of his kin was in full session.

“Hail King Miek,” the eyepatch-wearing bug said, slamming his cards down. “Now you read ‘em and weep, pinky *kikkikikik*.”

“What you wanting here?” Miek asked but she continued moving and took him towards another room where they were alone.

“I want to know where you are keeping the rest of the queen?” She asked.

“Eating more of her will do you no good,” Miek barely controlled himself from slapping her tendril away. He could smell her flesh on the brood, no doubt she had been thinking of this for a long time to keep a part of her flesh with her. “I will not have you eating her more.”

“To become a brood queen I need to consume more royal nectar than we were fed as larvae, and that dead queen’s body has enough royal nectar inside to make me one,” she hovered to his front. “I asked you to come here so that the others don’t hear this and they can continue living in ignorance.”

“They will be knowing that something is wrong, the bugs will be knowing,” Miek said.

“They don’t know how a brood works. There are more hatchlings than old bugs. Lie to them.”

“I will not let you desecrate her further,” he pushed her away. “We will find another source of nectar for you, but you will leave her alone.”

“There is no other choice! You may not want me to become brood queen but you will not stop me if I that is not what I want.” She hissed at him.

“I will finding another choice, I will find royal nectar…but you will not use her as a source for it.” Miek said, swatting away her approaching tendril. He turned around and walked away and out of the lively building.

A full day of working had cleared out all the debris from the main roads and piled it where the buildings were broken to their base. They were still breaking those rocks into smaller pieces to make new rocks for a new building but it was a long process and would likely take a few days to completely break. It was fine work and nobody expected to see their king, two-hands, Sakaarson, bent over and breaking them with the rest. Caiera was beside him using a hammer on another pile, she’d likely come back after searching for him in the horizon. It was nearing full night and while most people were sleeping in their houses, except for the onlookers, the two were working with a purpose.

“What is Sakaarson doing?” He asked running over. “It is full night; he should rest tonight; we can continue tomorrow.”

“We didn’t work for almost half the day Miek,” Caiera said. “We’ll do our part for the day tonight so that we can ease the load for everyone tomorrow.”

“A feast,” he exclaimed when he smelled the air. “They are holding a feast in the palace. Work tomorrow, tonight you will be feasting the first day since becoming the new king.”

Caiera whispered something into Sakaarson’s ear and he stopped breaking the rocks to nod a reply. He didn’t speak for the rest of the trip back and Miek felt as if he was to blame for that. Did he suspect that it was Miek’s fault for the bomb?

Miek didn’t like the thoughts that poured into his fratzing mind from peeking at two-hands face. None of them ended well for him. As if cold water was being poured into him Miek looked over to Caiera for any assistance but her calming look did not help ease his guilt. But he had to keep it in, otherwise, it would end badly. Not for him, but his entire species.

They entered a room with a long table crammed in the middle, filled with meat, vegetables and critters from all over. The far end wall of the room was a curved glass overlooking the fully lit colosseum in the distance, no matter the day or night everyone came for some entertainment in Miek’s old battlegrounds.   
On the table, puny pinkies, hatchlings, and old bugs were mixed in on the chairs but left the far-end chair and two adjacent ones to it empty for them. Everyone stood upon their arrival and bowed, even Elloe and Brood nodded in acknowledgement.

Caiera was the first one to move. She walked over and encouraged the rest to sit and eat with them. Miek didn’t dare move until the two-hands did. Miek took a seat to two-hand’s left while Caiera took one to his right, and they waited. Sakaarson, realizing that they were waiting for him, raised his goblet in the air and spoke;  
“Today we’ve taken the first step to undo what the emperor did, today we’ve begun to rebuild what was destroyed. With the bugs, and the imperials, and the shadow people we have forged new bonds, and strengthened old ones so that the future may be safer for us, and our future children.” His eyes lingered on Caiera for a moment longer, and meaning behind it was clear.   
“To freedom, to Sakaar!”

“Here here!”  
“Pass me that big one *Kik*”  
“Ha, your small mouth's never *kik* fitting that.”  
“Let me show you how you’re supposed to eat that.”  
“Congratulations on the baby Caiera.”  
“Do your people know?”  
“Congratulations two-hands.”

………………………………………………………. [2 hours later] Imperial study……………………………………………………  
Miek stared at his reflection in the goblet, his big green form walking by to get another fill of water. It was just him, his mate, Brood, Elloe, and himself in the room of knowledge, the library of the palace. Each wall had a large shelf of scrolls or tablets and no windows to add a scene to the dreary atmosphere. At least there was a cart of water and wine for them. As much as they celebrated their victory, they also mourned the dead. Everyone had either lost someone close to them or been betrayed by someone close: Caiera with the emperor betraying her and the contract of the shadow people, Elloe with her father and friends dying in the war, Brood with all her sisters on the planet, and him with the death of his queen and the impending doom of his entire colony. 

They all lost someone, except for two-hands. But he never had anyone to begin with…

“You are the last of your kind,” he spoke up. Miek didn’t know he’d spoken up until the silence awoke him from his thoughts. He looked over to two-hands, who was still drinking and joined everyone in waiting for his response. He finished his drink, placed it on the cart and stayed with his hands bowed.

“No, I am not the last of my kind,” Sakaarson spoke up. “There are many of my kind, but there is no one like Hulk. Hulk is the only one there is…”

“Not anymore,” Caiera said. She placed a hand over his shoulder and placed the other over her stomach. “You have more, Holku.”

“Seriously Miek, think before you clack your mouth,” Elloe smacked her head in frustration. “Speaking of it, how did you know that there was a bomb in there? Better yet, how did you know it was gonna’ blow-up?”

“Unlike you, we saw the ship before,” Brood hissed out as she hovered towards him. “It looked like someone had messed with it so I told him and Miek made the right decision to tell Hulk when it counted.”

“But how did you know it was going to blow up then?!” Elloe said in frustration.

“We didn’t, I thought it would since it was removed from the science lab,” Miek said, taking a sip from his goblet coolly. 

“Calm down Elloe-”

“-Was that before or after you called me down?” Two-hands asked.

“…After, I couldn’t remember what it was that I had to tell you, thankfully I did when I did,” he answered. Fortunately for him, his tough exterior meant they couldn’t see his expression, but inside, he was being crushed by the guilt. He’d known about the imperial supporter’s involvement but didn’t want to stop them because he wanted the Hulk mad. He wanted him to ‘never stop making them pay’. But after seeing the explosion in the sky, he feared that it would’ve done them more damage than him.

“-It wasn’t a bomb,” two-hands spoke. “When I was getting it away I heard it say that the core was compromised. So the energy source was going to explode like a bomb. It wasn’t meant to, but the kids played with the ship, and it was taken out of the lab so it was only a matter of time that it would explode. Miek was right about his hunch and saved the world because of it. Thank you, Miek.”

“It is all right two-hands; we are friends.” Miek finished his drink and clasped his stub of a hand into two-hand’s extended hand.

“The next time puny banner’s friends try attacking this world, Miek-” Hulk growled.

“-We will never stop making them pay.” Miek reciprocated with a bitter taste in his mouth.

They continued talking and exchanging stories before the war until they were interrupted by the robot Arch-E. It walked into the room with purpose and silence followed its arrival. It turned towards Sakaarson and spoke in his unreal voice;

“The mission was completed. But was not completely successful.”

“What do they want?” Elloe asked.

“They wish to have the rest of the red forest as part of their territory.”

“Is there any reason why we shouldn’t?” Two-hands asked them.

“The red forest holds the largest reserve for oil on the entire planet. Since the last scan, It had more than 20 million cubic meters in oil that cover the whole of the forest. The part which they want is approximately a quarter of what they already have and is our primary source of fuel for machinery.” The machine explained.

“The emperor’s machines,” Caiera said. “The fuel was used to power the warships, transporters, and war-mechs that he used.”

“That and we need the fuel to power our city and the surrounding villages,” Elloe said.

Miek watched their exchange with mild boredom alongside Brood who showed outside annoyance. They both had other things to look into but it seemed wrong to leave when things were going like this. When ‘Arch-E the robot’ displayed a holographic map they all moved in to look at what appeared to be a 3d drawing of the entire empire. It held the empire in the middle, the red forest on the south-east corner, the Steppes on the south-west, and a string of cities and villages splurged its north. 

The Steppes were what caught Miek’s attention. He knew the steppes from before as the arid, rocky area with few predators and even fewer bugs. But the picture before him now showed lush patches of fields with a growing forest off in the corner of the map. The Steppes wasn’t too far from Crown City and had enough land between the green patches to ensure that if his hope came true and their numbers grew a hundredfold, there would be enough space to house them all.

Suddenly the map disappeared and Miek looked up to see the conversation coming to an end.  
“Let them have it, only if they agree to let the people of Sakaar take what they need from the oil wells as well.” Two-hands ordered.

“I will do so immediately,” Arch-E said before running out the door.

“Well that settles it, Aaaahhh~ I’ll be going to sleep now.” Elloe yawned once more and left the room.

“You two should get some rest too, we still have a lot of work to do,” Caiera said.

“Have pleasant dreamsss,” Brood hissed, before hovering out. Miek gave a nod before following her out. When he began to make his way over to his room he noticed that Brood was already waiting for him there. The door closed behind him as he placed his spear to the side. He looked at her and sighed.

“We will be talking,” he said.

“What do you want to say?” She asked, moving her tendrils to wrap around his torso – pulling him in.

“I will move our people to the Steppes. There they will be living better. Living underground, free and fed. I want to having you with me there.”

“Is there any royal-nectar there?” She asked, showing off her sharp teeth.

“Her body is buried close,” Miek admitted. “I will showing it to you when we get there. But I needing you to leave her head there. I will not letting you eat it as well.”

“I will not eat her head little bug,” She nestled her larger head against his own smaller one. “What changed your mind, Miek?”

“…Two-hands. There was no one like him, but by mating, there is another. If he can have a chance at it so can I.” Miek said. He laid on his bed and Brood followed after. Her smile promised a night of activity but her eyes were too sleepy to back up that promise. This time, Miek pulled her down and laid her beside him as they drifted into unconsciousness.

“Thank you,” she hissed.

‘Never stop making them pay’

That phrase had a new meaning to him now. The emperor tried to kill all his kin. By creating more of them he would be rebelling against him even when he’s dead. He was his people’s last hope, him and the brood lying beside him.


End file.
